1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow management system and a workflow management method, and more particularly to a workflow management system and a workflow management method for managing a workflow having multiple tasks by using a predetermined index.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, methods of evaluating/improving business activities by using a performance evaluation index (indices) have become well-known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-178309 discloses a method that allows performance evaluation to be visually comprehended at a given timing. As another example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-011278 discloses a method that allows a calculation index to be flexibly changed according to the needs of the user.
Furthermore, in recent years and continuing, a workflow is often used by companies and the like in order to manage the steps of a project. Here, the term “project” refers to an activity conducted by forming a team for a certain period of time for achieving an objective. In using a workflow, the steps of a project are managed by using tasks.
In a workflow management system that manages steps of a project by using tasks, registered tasks are managed by forming a tree structure. A task can be divided into sub-tasks for achieving the same objective. Furthermore, in a workflow management system, not only can an arbitrary task(s) or a sub-task(s) be designated to establish a parent-child relationship but can also be designated to conform to a sequential relationship so that, for example, one task or sub-task cannot be started unless another task or sub-task is completed.
Under these circumstances, although companies and the like have a desire to conduct project management efficiently by using a performance evaluation index (indices), such desire is not yet achieved. It is, however, rather common to perform an evaluation of a project by using performance evaluation indices.
In project management, even if there is a need to make modifications that affect the entire process, changing the tasks of a fixed type workflow is difficult. Therefore, it is difficult to perform an evaluation of a project (project management) in a case where a task(s) of a fixed type workflow is changed.
Meanwhile, tasks of a workflow can be changed relatively easily by using an AKW (Agile Knowledge Workflow) method. The AKW method allows a workflow to be conducted while also allowing parts of the workflow to be broken down into smaller tasks (recursive dividing into sub-tasks) by adding or deleting sub-tasks (child tasks), to thereby enable control of the flow of the workflow based on parent-child relationships or sequential relationships between the tasks of the workflow.
Nevertheless, even in a case where a workflow using the AKW method is used, it is difficult for a manager of a project to have continuous knowledge of the status of the project. Even if the manager has continuous knowledge of the status of the project, it is still difficult to modify of the project. Therefore, such modification is often decided by relying on experience.